morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Abel Baudouin
is a character from Hiffiam, ''best known as the former Firstmate/Navigator of SeptimoDominusTantibus. He is one of the original crew members and has been present in the roleplay since its beginning in September 2013. Being found by Kura in a tavern when she heard good things about his navigating abilities she soon was eager to pick him up. Soon becoming his best friend the two are almost inseparable.He is a kind hearted male who will do anything in order to help his loved ones,even if he suffers doing so. Abel is happily married but still strives towards a day when he can walk hand in hand with his partner without judgement. He left ship a year ago to settle with his partner on land, but keeps contact with the ship he called home for so long '''Personality' Abel was first known as the friendly red-headed navigator on the ship. Born of French royal blood but forced onto the ocean due to the death of his parents, he has seen the ocean as his home ever since and has only considered land as an option for settling down. Kindhearted and approachable. Abel is a simple person looking for happiness for himself and those dear to him however under a friendly exterior lies a fragile boy dealing with the world as it passes him by. He is very sweet and welcoming to those around him, making him someone who is easy to talk to and be open with however personally he finds it difficult to open up to those around him, even his closer friends on the ship. Those who have known him longer or more intimately know of his weaknesses and are also aware of the fragile interior he hides so well with a smile. Nowadays Abel is far more confident and genuine, not often having to hide behind the smile. He now wears his happiness with pride. When you first meet them To strangers, Abel is often a little hostile due to his professional manner however he is also extremely eager to help and tries to be as useful as possible. He is quick to warm to others and regards himself as someone who would be a good friend to all. To others they like/dislike To friends and co-workers Abel is kind and always eager to help, always offering a spare hand to those in need. He's a generally warm and open person to those he befriends and is extremely loyal. Though it is rare for him to dislike someone, if he does he tends to be quite abrupt and frosty. Only speaking to them if it is part of his duties and will general avoid them if possible. Beliefs Abel has no specific religious beliefs, though he is highly respectful of all the deities of Morpheus he more strictly follows his own gut than any higher entity. As far as supernatural things are concerned he is interested in how they co-exist due to recent events. Hobbies Above all, he enjoys writing and drawing. Though he may not be an expert at either of these things he does it as a kind of relaxation and diary-keeping exercise. He also considers navigating one of his more treasured hobbies as it has had such an impact on his person journey. Storytelling, cooking and long evening walks are also things that he enjoys. 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes: '''Above all else he treasures his family, friends and partner highest. His personal relationships are most precious to him. He also likes sweet foods, particularly those that involve cinnamon. Fresh sketchpads, coloured ink, feathers and trinkets are among many other smaller items that he likes. His favourite colour is burgundy, hence his gravitation to deep reds and purples. '''Dislikes: Abel is repulsed by rude and ungreatful behaviour, those who don't appreciate what they have. Bad manners are also high on his list. He hates mushrooms and anything with a slimy texture food wise. He also doesn't particularly like bugs but will tolerate them if they stay where they need to be. The colour grey, going to bed alone and excessive alcohol also fall under his dislikes. 'Vulnerability/Fears' The key thing that makes Abel vulnerable is his loved ones. Be it friend or family, he finds himself in difficult situations because of his desire to protect them. He's also afraid of fire due to his mothers public execution when he was a young boy, its something he has been unable to fully come to terms with. He's a weak swimmer but the water itself has never prevented him from setting out however he isn't comfortable with swimming. His status as an undead being is a touchy subject and upsets him if brought up in a negative manor. Also linked to his role as a summon to his husband, he is literally vulnerable if disconnected from Fumaii. 'Pain threshold' He considers himself to have a decent pain tolerance, having some tattoos and also scars across his back from other affairs. He can stand a good amount of physical pain but is far less tolerant of mental torture. He's never been in a situation where he has been tortured. 'Secrets' His biggest secret is the fact he is dead, a summon to his master (Fumaii). Its something he has taken some time to adjust to and it fearful of the truth being spread to his loved ones. Some smaller secrets like the scar across his chest being caused by a badger and the fact he is royal are also relevant here. Appearance Physique Abel has blood red hair that was kept short throughout his childhood now often slicked back and plum purple eyes. He is pale skinned however his arms, hands and back are covered in tattoos. He has a deep distinct scar across his chest given to him when he was 4 after provoking a badger in the castle gardens although he tends to tell people various stories about the scar. He is of average height yet well built due to training sessions. Attire As far as his wardrobe is concerned Abel usually wears a black lace up blouse with his usual black trousers and boots, on occasion he wears his husband's coat over his shirt. Abel is far better known for his several accessories. He wears a variety of feathers braided into his hair, a shark tooth necklace given to him by ex-crew member Sei, His beloved compass given to him by his first captain Jaques and his amethyst wedding ring. He also has several piercings up his pointed ears. He has three weapons, two swords and a gun. Voice Abels voice is a friendly and welcoming tone, it is rare that he raises his voice unless needed. Combat Abel has a history of combat, particularly training. His life on the ocean from a young age means he has had to go through rigorous training to defend himself, he considers himself a better long range fighter but is practised in all kinds of combat to a basic level. In recent years he's more reliant upon his magic abilities. He's well practiced in hand to hand combat, over time building up his speed and bodily strength to sit slightly above average. He also has exceptional aim with a gun, this due to a pistol being his main weapon used other than his magic. Abel considers himself more skilled with long distance combat since he has more confidence in his aim and prefers to observe his opponents before attacking. His key combat feature is his Necromancy; After finding out he had necromancer abilities Abel has since trained himself to use his abilities in combat to the point he can sustain a magical summon by the name of Fleur. If forced to fight this is his preference. Weapons Abel carries three weapons with him, these weapons are: Ares '- A single pistol given to him by Jaques when he turned 11, As far as guns go it has no real impressive features but carries a far more sentimental value for the boy. He often uses it for target practice and has had it tweaked to prevent it from becoming unfit for use. Due to being a particularly old weapon it is naturally slow and cannot be overly modified, only using regular ammunition. '''Aurelie '- A sword also given to him by Jaques when the captain saw him fit and able to fight. He has h ad to train in order to use it since he works so much better with firearms and long distance ranging weaponry. He rarely uses it now however he does keep it in his quarters should the need ever rise. Abel finds himself a little on the unbalanced side when it comes to using swords, he struggles greatly to use them in combat. 'Apollo '- Another sword however this one was given to him by his dear friend Kyler. He keeps this weapon in top condition in hopes that one day he'll become skilled enough to put it to good use. Since this is more of a memento of a friend he rarely, if ever, uses it. AurelieSword.png| Aurelie AbelSword.png| Apollo AbelGun.png| Ares '''Magic Abel is a Necromancer, a magic user that uses fragments of bone and flesh to fight. He can warp the fragments into undead creatures that attack and fight at his command. This is something he has known from the age of 28 and is not practised in it enough to be considered and expert. He is able to make skeleton armies and skeletal creatures in high quantity. Another feature picked up from his necromancy is the use of a summon, a dead human resurrected and kept alive by his magic power. His summon, Fleur, is stronger than simple skeletal figures however takes more magic power to use and is a more efficient fighter. 'Other Skills' Abel was home tutored by a private teacher from the age of 5, Despite his time in home education being short in France this is where the foundation for his navigational skills began. Learning basic literacy, mathematics, geography and history at least once a day (Some of his older journal entries even mention this). After leaving Lyons and being forced upon sea he was taught more about the ocean and pirate lore by his close friend and second captain Jaques Dawes. Between then and boarding Septimo he has written all important information down in personal journals or carried books that he had passed down to him on his travels Knowledge/Education * He's been home tutored in basic literacy, maths, geography and history. This is the foundation for his knowledge and was expanded on as he grew up. * He is able to read, write and speak Albanish and Lyonese due to one being his native tongue and another a widely spoken language. * He takes journal notes on basic ocean travel necessities making him both land and ocean smart due to his personal experiences as well as studies. Other * He's a skilled artist, though this is a hobby he has carried with him since a young age. You can often find the redhead sketching by the couches. * A good cook, back during his days as a navigator he often used to make baked goods given the free time he had. * He is able to play the Violin and Piano to a basic level since he was taught as a child how to play a number of instruments. * He is an accomplished navigator and with this comes map skills. This is something his well practised in and considers himself an expert. * He has a good memory, able to recount many of his adventures due to years of taking notes and writing diaries. * He is extremely observant and aware of those around him. 'Roleplay Setting' Abel can now be found most frequently in Hiffiam, Hazael's Kingdom. He lives there with his significant and moved to settle down however it would be likely for him to cross over into Septimo for visits as well as for special events and such. 'Job/Position' Abel currently works as the Kings advisor in Hiffiam under King Edward Everett, he caters to the Kings schedule, sorting out his appointments and arranging his public speakings and such. He is very much a trustworthy right hand man and loves his job as it helps him feel useful without putting him in an overly unusual position. He uses much of his knowledge from his past positions on Septimo. (Captain, Co-Captain, First mate and Navigator) 'Living area' His living area is a room shared with his Husband, due to it being inside a castle it is of finer furnishings. He most definitely shares a bed with his partner. The room consists of a four poster bed with an open wardrobe, some drawers, A study desk with enough space for two and some bookshelves and storage space. At the foot of the bed Abel keeps a box of keepsakes from his travels, important journals, trinkets and the like are kept in this box. He would also have sketches of his closest friends and of his family pinned to the walls. Biography Background Born in Lyons, France on the 4th of March 1729. He spent the first 8 years of his life living comfortably in the palace with his parents, being the only child the pair bore and a male he was quickly put into intense homeschooling and etiquette lessons keeping him quite separate from his parents and their schedules however the family always made sure to spend sundays together for family bonding purposes. The young prince did however share an incredibly close relationship with his stable boy, Often being dragged off by the older boy he would waste away days in the town with his only companion. He lived with very little disturbance bar the incident when he was 4. Around the age of 8 life in the palace became a little less comfortable, revolution brewing in the villagers due to Abel's father being unable to keep promises and his mother becoming increasingly suspicious of being a witch. The day before the revolution Abel was pulled away from the palace by his stable boy and was convinced to run away with him to avoid a life of royalty, However the two were caught in the stables after confessing their love to each other, this was also the night the young prince lost his virginity and the stable boy was thrown in a cell, sentenced to exile the next day. This uproar finally boiled over after Abels uncle plotted alongside a necromancer in order to bring magic back to the kingdom and gain the throne for himself, Gathering up a revolution and storming the palace before the three were dragged out, Abel being held by a group of villagers while his parents were held in a jail cell overnight for preparation of their public execution. His father was held in the guillotine while his mother was burned at steak, the villagers positioning them so the two had to watch eachother die with Abel watching from the crowd, threatened by the same fate as his parents if he didn't watch till the end. The only person to step forward in protest of the killings was Abel's friend the stable boy, Though his efforts were cut short after Abels uncle shot him dead, Leaving Abel with no more ties to his kingdom. Dragged away from the scene in hysterics and emotional scars he was tossed onto the next ship out of port, having his royal title ripped from him and the throne handed to his uncle. Teenage and young adult years Abel was kept onboard a ship of rough around the edges pirates, Often looting and taking girls captive on board, Though Abel himself was used for navigating and doing all the dirty work, He remained onboard this ship for eight years before the crew took a male hostage, Abel formed a friendship with the captive boy and often spent nights with him in search of company. When he turned sixteen, The ship was attacked out of the blue, Abel taking refuge in the cells with the younger male as the rest of his crew were butchered by what appeared to be the undead Upon discovering that the attack on the ship was for the prisoner Abel had been protecting, he then realised that the attack was being lead by none other than his stable boy, Fumaii. the two were reunited and Abel moved to take passage with his beloved friend. However it was cut short when they docked in England (Regalis) and Fumaii was taken by authorities. Aged 16 Abel was picked up by a group of local sailors, the captain taking a particular interest in his history and deeming him a worthy asset to the ship due to his toughened exterior. This particular captain was called Jaques and is talked about frequently in his journals. Abel continued to live around the English coast on a Jaques smaller ship, with only 7 of them being onboard this ship at its peak. The group also often stayed in bars and such for occasional breaks from the ocean. From this age Abel was taught about navigation and geography by Jaques and frequently mapped out small routes for them to test his abilities. Upon this journey Abel was given his Pistol, Journals, Compass and Sword. He also learned a good portion of his pirate lore knowledge and became a lot less rough on the edges and more of a warm and friendly character. This continued to be Abels lifestyle until October 1747 when the group were sailing nearby La isla de le meurte, and island protected by an abnormally large and powerful sea serpent. Sailing an inch too close the group disturbed the creature of legend and tore into the ship leaving Abel, Jaques and Sami (The ships cook) stranded on the island for a month, Sami, Abel and Jaques barely making it to mainland in time with the help of a swarm of mermaids, Jaques falling deadly ill. Upon making it to shore Sami and Abel spent their time working to earn money to rebuild the ship and get back on the ocean as well as to keep Jaques well attended to. With Abel working days on end to keep Jaques in a warm bed, he became a little more touchy and short tempered. Finally Jaques 'died', Leaving Abel with little money and no company left after Sami decided to settle in Regalis. Adulthood Deciding the ocean was the only place to take to as home, falling into the hands of a band of rugged pirates. Lurking the ocean for chance of finding loot and treasure and returning their loot to Italy where Abel became romantically involved with a siren named Emile. Emile used Abel for the money he received and for sexual favours however she used her Siren charms to keep him willing to give her what she wanted. Upon him declaring true love to him she stole all his belongings of worth and left him when he turned 25, Keeping her curse on him if she needed to feed desperately. During being docked at Italy one day Abel was headhunted by Kura, Being forced to join her ship after her hearing rumours about him being a talented navigator. Abel having no choice but to agree he became the Ships navigator and build a friendship with Kura almost instantly and since joining the ship has become more friendly and kindhearted to all he meets. Since his time onboard he has been reunited with his stable boy and has since been married and adopted a daughter. He's also worked his way up the ranks from navigator and for a short time was the Captain. He's made many friends along the way and treasures each day as it passes. At the age of 40 Abel decided to finally settle on land. Home Town Abels hometown is the City of Lyons found in Regalis. This is important to his story as it is where he was born and it is also a place that he has the blood rights to rule over as a king however he has chosen to step away fron Royal duties for his own country. Excerpt Storyline Abel already had a rich history behind him and his time on the ocean. Being born of royal blood and spending his early childhood living in total luxury due to his aristocratic background. However since joining Septimo a lot has changed for the male. He started off as a simple Navigator, scouted by Kura for his talents he quickly took to his new role and the tough exterior he had built up melted away instantly. He began to form new friendships with the crew and quickly found himself as a close friend to all he had met. Particularly his friendship with Kura to the point he developed something of a crush on her. Time passed as it always does and Abel decided to venture back to his home in hopes of returning to a life of luxury away from the ocean following an argument, however his time there was cut short as he realised that his true home was on the ocean and that the people of Lyons would never accept his family there again. After returning home he climbed the ranks and was promoted to First-mate. Excited about his new role he pushed himself to become a better fighter in order to help protect his clue, the male initially thought he was human however following a spar with his cousin Jacob he discovered his Necromancy abilities inherited from his mother. From this point onwards he trained up his magic in order to sustain a summon and successfully use his new talent in combat. It was around this time that he also got back into contact with Fumaii during new years eve. The pair eventually came together and declared themselves as an item, Fumaii eventually settled on board deciding to travel with Abel. It was some time later that the pair were married in a ceremony help by Kura in Italy. Following this turn of events, the completion of the paradise realm quest was the next big event to happen. The male wishing for his partners health to return and his wish was granted. There was a break from missions following the end of paradise realm and Abel remained happy and in his position for some time. Abel also climbed the ranks again to co-captainship with Kura, a point where the crew were managed in two 'teams'. Of course Abel worked hard at his role and proved himself very much worthy. However a turn in his luck came when Fumaii and Kura were captured by Christopher Von'Elise in Bradford, the crew working on an escape plan to rescue the pair however their magic forces were stolen and a further plan had to be put into place. Going behind the Captains back he ventured out with a small group and was actually killed on this mission trying to retrieve Demetri's body from the fight. While Demetri was recovered by Jacobs handiwork, Abel's body was beyond repair. In a state of grief Fumaii was able to bring him back by taking on Abel as his summon. Very few crew members know of his current summon state however he is hoping that one of the 12 regional sages will be able to restore his body to its original state as his actions were through a selfless deed. Since then Captainship was passed to Abel as Kura decided it was time for her to take to shore and retire. Abel was also able to adopt fellow crewmate Laura as his daughter, fulfilling his wish to be a father. After some crew struggles in Medela, Abel passed Captainship over to Matthew in hopes of it doing the crew some good. He has since been demoted back to First mate and Navigator, a position he works best in. He now resides in Hazael's Kingdom with Kura, Demetri and Fumaii where he helps with some palace duties.' '''Relations 'Parents' Family; Camille Baudouin (Mother) - A woman he holds close to his heart and looked up to since he was a young boy. She was kindhearted and open with all she knew however she was burned at the stake after being found guilty publicly due to her practicing witchcraft within her home. He was extremely close with his mother and admired her kindness and gentle touch when it came to her responsibilities. He was unaware of her magical abilities. ' '''Benjamine Baudouin (Father) '- A strong and bold ruler who was relatively distant towards Abel however the moments they shared have stayed with him ever since. He was publicly beheaded due to being unable to keep his promises to his people and prove a worthy leader to them. Though Abel did not share a strong bond with his Father he still respects him, aware of his attempts to keep everyone happy even if they were unsuccessful. Even from a young age Abel had no real intentions of ever following in his fathers footsteps despite him being expected to succeed his father. '''Children Laura Baudouin (Adoptive Daughter) ''- A newer companion Abel has found, He is fascinated with the young girl and finds her company most enjoyable. He feels that the two share a lot of common interests and he believes Laura holds great capabilities within her for the future. Though as the two have formed a bond Abel and Fumaii actually adopted the girl as their daughter, he cares about her tremendously and loves her as if she had always been his own. 'Partner' '''Fumaii Baudouin' Abel has known him since his time back in France as a young prince and often spent time with him when he wasn't busy with home schooling. The pair built up a strong friendship before Abel was forced to take to the ocean after the tragedy surrounding his family, spending plenty of time together as children despite their differences in home lives. Fumaii was the one who helped Abel away when his parents were pulled out of their home the night of the revolt. Fumaii was the only person to object to Abel’s parents’ public execution and was shot and killed as a result. After being sent away Abel believed the boy was dead and always felt guilty for being the cause of an innocent’s technical murder. However some years later while travelling with a band of seedy pirates their ship was ransacked by none other than Fumaii, this being the first time they had seen each other in many years. Though after this they spent many years apart and the pair also had other affairs in between they settled down on board following New Year’s celebrations on board Septimo. Shortly following this decision Fumaii proposed to Abel and of course the redhead agreed. The pair were married in a special ceremony in Italy, as well as receiving Kura’s blessing as the captain at the time. He adores Fumaii even if he is a tad overprotective, his kindness in childhood is something that has always stuck with him. 'Past Lovers' Emile ''- ''Someone Abel rarely speaks of, a siren who he fell in love with when he was 25. She tricked him and used her Siren charms to steal his belongings. Because of her he has some hesitance to sea-creatures however Calypso has helped him overcome this obstacle. He also credits Emile as the woman who helped him realise his own homosexuality. 'Friends' Kura-Skye Everett '''- Someone he considers his best friend, Kura is a close and trusted friend of Abel and is also his longest standing friendship. The two are inseperable but are no strangers to arguments however Abel always finds comfort in opening up to her when he most needs it. Often making his way up to the roof or to her room with a cinnibun to cheer her up. He wishes only the best in life for his dear friend and is always there should she ever need him. '''Jacob Jenkinson ''- Not as much a closer best friend but still someone Abel cares about, the pair having more of a rough around the edges relationship that often entails teasing each other. He respects Jacob and thinks quite highly of him but tries to cover it with playful comments and such. The pair are actually Cousins by blood. '''Calypso Develista '- Though their relationship developed into something a little more complicated, Abel looks to Calypso as a dear friend and someone he can open himself up to. She helped him open up to his views on sirens, though he is still touchy upon the topic. Alex (Deerboy) '- Someone Abel respects very highly, often referring to him as his brotherly figure. He feels Alex represents the determination and strength in a family unit and greatly admires the lengths gone to in order to protect the ship. '''Vincent Elrich '- Another person that Abel trusts and holds in high regard is Vincent, though he still feels the boy has a long way to go and a lot of growing to do he still respects his growth since joining the ship and fondly looks forward to watching Vincent emerge as a strong and kindhearted personality to all. 'Kyler '- Though Kyler left abruptly, the time he spent with him is treasured. He respects Kyler and thinks of him as a best friend figure, he often wanders about where he might be and hopes he is happy. Kyler's sword is also one of his most prized posessions. '''Idol/Role model Jaques ''' - Jaques is the only person Abel ever looked up to, due to the fact he raised him. He has massive respect for him even though he has made a few wrong decisions. He feels like Jaques was a father figure when he really needed it. '''Meta-information Abel Bauduoin is played by IMVU user RebellionAequitas also known as Sune/Abel out of character. He was a character created by combining parts of of my own story and characteristics I've never used before. Abel is truly a one of a kind character that I have watched grow and become well loved and I hope to continue to do so throughout the roleplay.